Sangi System
Sun~Fan= Diameter of the Sun --- 1370150171.32 m Radius of the Sun --- 685075085.66 m Mass of the Sun --- 1.94*10^30 kg Density of the Sun --- 1.43704 kg^3/m^3 Gravity Relative to the Sun --- 0.9996 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 27.9888 The Sun of Omentis is orbited by not nine (or eight by the new definition) planets, but instead only six with the second one being the inhabited planet, Omentis, not the third like Earth is. The sun of the system is called Fan, in its simplest form, by the Sangi speakers, a word derived directly from "sun". It's other names include "lihînsezave" (life giver), "lârdâ" (literally meaning "Oh big light"), etc. The planets which orbit it are named Ueavel ("little walker"), Ömentis which is then followed by a thin asteroid belt then Feśes ("little sibling"), Fasuc ("big sibling"), Erinnes ("little parent") and finally Wasleusa (a contraction of "one who is the furthest") which is then followed by another asteroid belt. =Ueavel, the little walker= Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 88262820000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 0.59 Year of the Planet --- 14628384 s - 169.31 earth days Length of the day --- 76723200 s - 888 earth hours (37 earth days) Radius of Planet --- 3196000 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.5 Mass of planet --- 0.32*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- 0.05 Volume of the planet --- 0.137*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 0.13 Density of Planet --- 2335.77 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.42 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 0.21 Moons Ueavel has a single, small moon called Anlihines or "the little wife". =Ömentis= Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 164557800000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 1.1 Year of the Planet --- 36291240 s - 426.26 earth days Length of the day --- 79200 s - 22 earth hours Radius of Planet --- 6473221.5 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 1.015 Mass of planet --- 5.86*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- 0.997 Volume of the planet --- 1.114*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 1.02 Density of Planet --- 5480.92 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.99 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 1.01 Calendar Year Because the orbit of the planet isn't entirely whole in the number of days it takes to go round Fan, every year the calendar will fall behind by 0.26 of a day, so, to counteract this, the Sangi Solar Calendar adds an extra day onto every fourth year and then an extra day at the end of every fiftieth year, bringing the calendar and orbit back into line every fifty years. Months and Smaller Divisions of the Year Over the period of one true year, Omentis' smaller moon, Munes, will go through 61 lunar cycles falling short by just 0.72 of a day. In the calendar this will be a shortfall of just 0.44 days giving the Sangi calendar 62 divisions of seven days per calendar year. However, this falls short of the calendar by two days in the calendar year which is 112 days over the full 50 year solar calendar cycle. Although this is true, the 62 divisions are in fact quite arbitrary and bare no effect on the calendar apart from one aspect. Instead of trying to counteract the falling behind of Munes, the Sangi calendar leaves the remaining days after the final lunar cycle of the calendar year as a celebration and a time of relaxation, beginning the 62 seven day cycles after a two to three day long gap. Obviously this fits in rather well with the already established idea of the week but instead of having its origin in the division of a lunar cycle it is based on a lunar cycle and so can be viewed as 62 seven day months. Obviously this is unmanageable over the whole year but luckily the larger moon, Monac, comes in to play. With a lunar cycle of 32.84 days it has 13 lunar phases within the Omentis year which overrun by just 0.66 days a year but by 0.92 days in the calendar year. Over 50 years this will shift the Monac lunar phases back one phase every 50 years, rather conveniently in line with the calendar year's leap years, using alternation of 33 and 32 day months in the order 33, 33, 33, 32, 33, 33, 33, 33, 33, 32, 33, 33, 32. This falls completely in line with the calendar year but 0.92 days behind the 13 lunar cycles of Monac. This means that every 50 years there will be one lost month of 33 days to account for. However, because the month is achieved by phases of Monac which almost exactly matches the 50 year cycle and not by Monac's position in the sky as with the year so the lost month has no need to be accounted for. So, the calendar has a length of 436 days with an extra day every fourth year up until the fiftieth year which adds an extra day beginning the cycle again, with the next leap year being the fifty-fourth year and not the fifty-second. Each year is divided in sixty-two parts of seven days each, a "week" (menches), and thirteen parts of thirty-two or thirty-three days each, a "month" (mant). The day is itself, as on Earth, further divided into smaller parts. The largest divison of course is night and day with official times of 11 hours each but varying depending on latitude and season. There are also two divisons each of day and night; day proper, night proper, dawn and dusk, each being officially 5.5 hours. Noon falls at the half way point (2.25 hrs) in day proper and midnight at the same point in night proper. The Sangi divide the day not by 24 Earth hours of 3600 seconds, but instead the day is divided by 16 "au" (plural "eau") which are equal to 1.5 Earth hours (90 minutes) each. Night and Day are therefore 8 eau each with the divisions of these being 4 eau each. Noon falls at 8 and midnight at 16/0. The eau are also further divided into 100 "sêst" (singular "sâs") which equal 0.92 minutes each making the day 1440 sêst (1320 minutes). A sâs is also divided, but not often, into a further 100 "sêśiði" (singular "sêśet" literally "small minutes"). This time unit is equal to 0.001 minutes or 0.6 seconds and is therefore a smaller unit of time and as such passes more quickly. A day will be made of 96,000 sêśiði equal to 79,200 seconds. In a similar way to the Chinese system, eau are grouped into eight pairs known as "eaurt" (singular "aurdi" meaing "big hours"). These periods are then grouped into 4 4-hour periods known as each as an "aurduc" (plural "aurdauś). The aurdauś are governed by one of the four major time points which fall on the beginning of there second au. The aurdauś fall in the times 14-2, 2-6, 6-10 and 10-14. Each eaurt either falls within an aurdauś or on the border between two of them falling in the times 15-1, 1-3, 3-5, 5-7, 7-9, 9-11, 11-13, 13-15. The 15-1, 3-5, 7-9 and 11-13 are governed by one of the four time points while the other four are not and are considered empty points in the day. Moons Density = D R = Distance to the moon (in m) Rp = Radius of the Planet Rm = radius of the Moon V = (4/3)*3.142*(r^3) Planet Mass = M Moon Mass = m = D*V T =([4*(3.142^2)*(R^3)]/[(6.673*10^(-11))*(M+m)])^(1/2) First Moon - Mondac Density = 3.2 R = 367031659.95 Rp = 6473221500 Rm = 1553400000 V = 5703440732748224000000 Planet Mass = 5860000000000000000000000 Moon Mass = m =50251010344794316800000 T = 28.09 days earth days - 30.64 Omentis days Second Moon - Munes Density = 2.75 R = 138721136.75 Rp = 6473221500 Rm = 968312000 V = 3803565147157057739445.7 Planet Mass = 5860000000000000000000000 Moon Mass = m =10459804154681908783475.675 T = 6.54 days earth days - 7.14 Omentis days Lunar Cycles y = year in days = 420.04 1/y = 0.0023807256451766498428721074183411 mi = lunar orbit of Moon 1 in days = 28.09 1/mi = 0.035599857600569597721609113563546 ms = lunar orbit of Moon 2 in days = 6.54 1/ms = 0.15290519877675840978593272171254 1/ti = 1/mi - 1/y = 0.033219131955392947878737006145 1/ts = 1/ms - 1/y = =0.150524473131581759943060614294 ti = lunar cycle of Moon 1 = 1/(1/ti) = 1/0.033219131955392947878737006145 = 30.1 earth days - 32.84 Omentis days ts = lunar cycle of Moon 2 = 1/(1/ts) = 1/0.150524473131581759943060614294 = 6.64 earth days - 7.24 Omentis days =First Asteroid Belt= =Feśes, the little sibling= Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 477217620000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 3.19 Year of the Planet --- 182224512 s - 2109.08 earth days (5.77 earth years) Length of the day --- 182224512 s - 7592688 earth hours (2109.08 earth days - 5.77 earth years) Radius of Planet --- 6995358 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 1.098 Mass of planet --- 1.41*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- 1.03 Volume of the planet --- 1.43*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 1.32 Density of Planet --- 985.07 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.78 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 0.86 This planet is, of course, tidal-locked to Fan, meaning that one side of Feśes is always facing the sun while the other always faces away from it. Strangely, this planet is also made up, almost entirely, if not completely, of water. With one side being permanently facing the sun and being so far away, there is a permanent ocean while on the other side there is a permanent ice cap. There is a possibility of life on this planet but none has been observed as of yet. Feśes is also the only other planet in the Fan system to hold life. Nothing too advanced has evolved as of yet, but there does exist a species of social creatures, comparable to dolphins on Earth, which do exist and have a fully formed language as well. They exist in similar cultures to Earth dolphins or whales, even elephants. They are highly matriarchal with males leaving the group after they reach sexual maturity, sometimes even violently removed if they don't leave. They have a fully formed language as well as a few specialised registers used for mating, when two or more groups come into contact, etc. The language is formed primary of clicks, trills, whistles and pure vocalic notes with roundness, length, openness, frontness and note coming into play as well as duration. They, in fact, have to sets of vocal chords and are, as such, capable of producing two sounds simultaneously. Moons Feśes is the only planet in the Fan solar system which does not have even a single moon. =Fasuc, the big sibling= Fasuc is the first Gas Giant of the Fan solar system, roughly the same size as Saturn but without the impressive ring system or the high number of moons. It is named the big sibling because it was originally believed to have been the bigger sibling to Feśes, which in kind was named for being the smaller sibling of Fasuc. A more accurate translation might be "older" and "younger" as size would be hard to determine without proper measurement. Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 902075940000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 6.03 Year of the Planet --- 473374368 s - 5478.87 earth days (15 earth years) Length of the day --- 61200 s - 17 earth hours Radius of Planet --- 59337000 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 9.31 Mass of planet --- 896*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- 150 Volume of the planet --- 875*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 807.79 Density of Planet --- 1024 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.19 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 1.77 As it can be seen, Fasuc is distinct from Saturn in being more dense than water and having almost twice the surface gravity of Saturn as well as having a longer day, making it less oblate than Saturn. Moons Like Saturn, and the other Gas Giants of the Sol solar system, Fasuc has several moons. Although not as many as Saturn, Fasuc still has seven moons which orbit around it, which are named: Annam ("The Hunter") Cedêam ("The Gatherer") Wiscessâm ("The Fisherman") Îsêssâm ("The Farmer") Ŷlśarjam ("The Elder") Rissi ("The Priest") Mâjam ("The Maker") As you can see, each of the moons of Fasuc is named after a type of person within Sangi society. The Priest would more accurately translate into English as "The (High) Arranger", "The (High) Organiser" in that they perform the same rituals as priests do on Earth, but without the divine or supernatural element to it, so another translation could be "The Registrar". The reason it is translated as "The Priest" is that the word comes directly from the English word "priest" and some of its meaning is still retained. =Erinnes, the little parent= Erinnes is names "the little parent" because it was believed it was a distant counterpart to Fan, and in some ways it is. It is larger and denser than Jupiter overall and has around twelve moons orbiting it. Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 1765256400000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 11.8 Year of the Planet --- 1295196480 s - 14990.7 earth days (41.04 earth years) Length of the day --- 46800 s - 13 earth hours Radius of Planet --- 78014000 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 12.25 Mass of planet --- 1940*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- Volume of the planet --- 1990*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 1837.14 Density of Planet --- 974.87 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.18 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 2.21 Moons The twelve moons of Erinnes are named: Ruttünsa ("Proudhon") - The inspiration for the anti-hierarchical ideas held by the majority, Puǵêsa("Buddha") - The inspiration for the co-operative and peaceful nature of the majority. Massarsa("Marcus") - A misinterpreted version of the person in question who began the separation movement. Sulsennsa ("Tolkein") - The inspiration for the creation of the Sangi language. Senarŷhtsa("The Clan") Senorŷhotsi("The Phratry") Sinde ("The Family") Sûndi ("The Town") Ûźi("The House") Wylsa ("The Field") Nâpa ("The Knife") Spêsa ("The Spade") Antsa ("The Hand") Like the moons of Fasuc, the moons of Erinnes are named after familiar things to the Sangi people, in this case though they are simply given-names in a special form (taken from Sangi history and mythology, representing people who affected the history and culture of the Sangi) as well as important aspects of Sangi society. =Wasleusa, the distant= Wasleusa, unlike Uranus, is in fact a Super-Earth and about five or six times the mass of the Earth. It is likely it formed within the Frost Line, the dividing line between the area around a star where gases can become liquid and solid and form planets through accretion, and later moved outwards. It was used by the arrivals to the system to explain the lack of an asteroid belt withing the inner Fan solar system as well as the lack of material in the outer solar system which would have made up planetary rings and complex lunar systems. However, these hypotheses were not the main aim of the arrivals and were soon abandoned to deliver the settlers to Ömentis. Planet Distance of the planet from Sun --- 3518544960000 m Distance from sun (AU) --- 23.52 Year of the Planet --- 3644757216 s - 42184.69 earth days (98.87 earth years) Length of the day --- 596160 s - 165.6 5 earth hours (6.9 earth days) Radius of Planet --- 20387200 m Radius of Planet relative to Earth --- 3.2 Mass of planet --- 19400*10^24 kg Mass of planet relative to Earth --- 3.25 Volume of the planet --- 35.5*10^21 m^3 Volume of the planet relative to Earth --- 32.77 Density of Planet --- 5464.78 kg/m^3 Density of Planet relative to Earth --- 0.99 Gravity Relative to Earth --- 3.17 Moons Wasleusa, like the other two outer bodies, has several moons which are, unlike itself, most ice (of either water or some other substance). Overall it has nine moons and, unlike the Gas Giant planets, a full set of rings formed from the destruction of previous moons falling below there Roche Limit. The names of the moons are: Tâindi ("Death") O ("War") Ravimmeźe ("Unhappiness") Dîmmerać ("Disease" or "The Great Sickness") Aŋîrdi ("Famine" or "The Great Hunger") Trerdi ("Danger") Amodza ("Great Harm") Êǵindi ("Hatred") Crissimmeźe ("Greed") With Wasleusa being such a dull and distant body, it has been generally associated with dangers, worries and those things which the Sangi find distressing or unnerving, hence the dark nature of the names. "The coming of Wasleusa" (samandi Wasleusal) is a phrased used figuratively to mean the coming of woe or unhappiness in some generally unknown or unspecifiable (distant) form. Rather unsurprisingly, the ring system that orbits Wasleusa is named "Piêsa" or "The Blade". =Second Asteroid Belt